Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to an energy transmission system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for transmitting/receiving wireless energy using a magnetic resonance method.
Description of Related Art
An example of the multiple wireless energy transmission method in accordance with the related art may include a time division method and a frequency division method. The time division method sequentially transmits energy to a plurality of receivers by dividing time. When using the time division method, it may take long time to transmit energy to a plurality of receivers. The frequency division method for overcoming the disadvantages transmits energy to a plurality of receivers, respectively, through signals having different frequencies. The frequency division method requires signals having frequency components corresponding to the number of receivers and needs to have a wide bandwidth for transmission characteristic between magnetic resonance coils for transmitting the signals. However, the frequency division method requires a complex transmitter structure for generating a plurality of frequency components and is hardly configured to have a wide bandwidth for transmission using magnetic resonance.